farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Army
The''' Royal Army''' was Pagan Min's personal army that ruled over Kyrat in Far Cry 4. The General of the army was Paul De Pleur, who also served as their chief interrogator. An elite group of the Army, The Royal Guard, patrolled the northern areas of the map and guarded Min's palace. BackgroundCategory:Far Cry 4 CharactersCategory:Far Cry 4 FactionsCategory:Far Cry 4 EnemiesCategory:EnemiesCategory:Far Cry 4 After Pagan Min betrayed the Royalists and seized the throne for himself, he created an army made of Kyrati citizens loyal to him (most likely the Nationalists) in order to enforce his rule over the land, they quickly became embroiled in a constant fight with the newly formed Golden Path shortly after the start of Pagan's regime. Mostly they are usually in Midlands and or the north not much of them are found in the Terai area. After the death/departure of Pagan Min, the fate of the army is unknown. It can assumed that some of them might leave the country, others may try to take over Pagan's place or be killed off by The Golden Path. Units/Types The Royal Army was made up of several classes of infantry, with varying equipment and specializations. Below are known Royal Army classes. * Assaulter. (Commander) * Beheader * Berserker * Defender. (Lieutenant) * Heavy Gunner. (Commander) * Hunter * Molotov Cocktail * Rocket Launcher * Sniper. (Lieutenant) * Snow Soldier Trivia * They can be compared to The Pirates from Far Cry 3, by Weapons, Types/Units and the way they are fighting. * Most of the Army Types have an Elite Variant AKA. Lieutenant's, often it is Assaulter, Defender, Sniper, RPG, who has these. * The Heavy Gunner can be spotted on Cars driving around South Kyrat, with some of the other Soldiers. * In contrast to the Royal Guard, many members of the Royal Army can be seen to be quite old, with grey hair and full beards. * Hunters seem to be the most hated enemy from the Royal Army in the community. * In the beginning of the game when your running away to the tower, the Royal Army says "It's okay Ajay just come out and we will rescue you." ,but they shoot you when they see you. * A lot of the members like drugs from swag bags to quality weed. Just like the Pirates from Far Cry 3 * Many soldiers show a disdain for fighting, unlike the more elite Royal Guard. Quotes When the Royal Army soldiers are casual, they can be heard saying various things like: * Today is going to be different. I feel it. * I'm so hungry. * I am so tired of listening to your voice. * We will crush the Golden Path, once and for all. * I'm going to miss one of De Pleur's parties again? * Rebel scumbags. * I feel like I'm melting. * My sidearm keeps jamming, piece of shit. * It's so dark here, let's leave this place. (Only at night) When the Royal Army soldiers are hostile, they can be heard saying things like: * Honey badger! Just shoot it, don't mess with it! * Shoot that animal! * Kill the beast! * AHHHH! * I want to kill you! * I'm going for the heavy machine gun! * What was that!? * For King Min! * King Min! * I died a warrior! (upon death) * Fire at will! * Kill every last one of them! * "Look for anything out of the ordinary!" * "Keep searching!" Army Assaulter.jpg|Army Assaulter Army Beheader.jpg|Army Beheader Army Beserker.jpg|Army Berserker Army Defender.jpg|Army Defender Army Hunter.jpg|Army Hunter Army Pyro.jpg|Army Pyro Army Heavy.jpg|Army Heavy Army Rocket.jpg|Army Rocket Army Sniper.jpg|Army Sniper Category:Tactics